1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to television mounting brackets, and more specifically, to a fully rotatable television mounting assembly that provides for the axial rotation in a windmill-like manner of a television as relative to the screen to allow a user to view the screen at an appropriate angle while watching television in a non-perpendicular position such as when lying on ones side. The present invention has a base unit that could be mounted to a wall, ceiling, table or other such stable structure and a rotative mounting assembly for maintaining the television. The base unit comprises a mounting plate and a vertical support post extending perpendicularly therefrom. The rotative mounting assembly comprises two cross members that are connected by a central lap joint to form an x-brace having four appendages with each appendage having a bracket member extending from the distal end thereof. A pivoting bolt assembly passes through recesses in the cross members at the lap joint and through corresponding recesses in the vertical support post of the base unit thereby connecting the rotative mounting assembly thereto. The distal ends of each bracket member have a threaded sleeve passing therethrough into which a bolt is threaded with said bolt having a round tension knob on the exterior side and a rubber compression bumper on the interior side. The cross members and bracket members are telescopically extendable and retractable and are selectively maintained in position to accommodate television sets of various sizes by means of tension pins. Once the cross members and bracket members are secured in position to receive a particular television the set may be placed therein. The user then turns the tension knob in the direction that threads the rubber compression bumpers towards the television until said television is firmly maintained therebetween. The user then turns the television clockwise or counterclockwise to an appropriate angle to correspond with his viewing angle. The present invention may also be used with computer monitors to change the orientation of the screen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous television bracket devices, while these devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed; they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described.
The present invention discloses device for rotatably holding a television therein having a base unit that could be mounted to a wall, ceiling, table or other such stable structure and a rotative mounting assembly for retaining the television therein. The base unit comprises a base plate and a vertical support post extending perpendicularly therefrom. The rotative mounting assembly comprises two cross members that are connected by a central lap joint to form an x-brace having four arms with each arm having a bracket member extending from the distal end thereof. A pivoting bolt assembly passes through recesses in the cross members at the lap joint and through corresponding recesses in the vertical support post of the base unit thereby connecting the rotative mounting assembly thereto. The distal ends of each bracket member have a threaded sleeve passing therethrough into which a bolt is threaded with the bolt having a round tension knob on the exterior side and a rubber compression bumper on the interior side. The cross members and bracket members are telescopically extendable and retractable and are selectively maintained in position to accommodate television sets of various sizes by means of a tension pin.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a rotatable television mounting assembly that allows the television screen to be rotated 360 degrees in a windmill-like manner.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a rotatable television mounting assembly that will allow a viewer to adjust the orientation of a television screen according to the viewer""s position such as when lying on his side.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a rotatable television mounting assembly having expandable bracket members that can be adjusted to accommodate television sets of various sizes.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a rotatable television mounting assembly that can have one model sized to accommodate televisions having screens ranging from 13-19 inches and a second model sized to accommodate screens ranging from 19-26 inches.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rotatable television mounting assembly that can be mounted on a wall, ceiling, table or other suitable stable structure.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a rotatable television mounting assembly having adjustable hand screws with round knobs threaded through sleeves that are installed through the expandable bracket to easily secure or remove the television from within the mounting assembly.
One more object of the present invention is to provide a rotatable television-mounting bracket that is simple and easy to use.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a rotatable television-mountingbracket that is economical in cost to manufacture.
Further objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.